<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It was only a kiss by makko_chaanu69 (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179905">It was only a kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/makko_chaanu69'>makko_chaanu69 (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Bus Squad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drunkenness, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, M/M, Partying, Vomiting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:15:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/makko_chaanu69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon gets jealous over a dude who got Evan in the party, even if they (Jon&amp;Evan) aren't together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It was only a kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heavily inspired by the song "Mr. Brightside" by The Killers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were in a party having a blast with the gang, Marcel dancing like it was the last night of his life. Jaren and John making out in the corner of the room. Tyler scramming off somewhere around here, Jon smiles holding his solo cup as he listens to Luke ranting about some cute guy he met in the party. His eyes lingers around Luke and seeing, Evan. The boy was with another dude.</p><p>The way the guy held Evan was a pain in the eyes, he had his hands around Evan's waist as Evan smiled at him while they swayed around the room grabbing a few bottles here and there. They let go for a while, letting Evan nibble on some snacks while the other smokes, talking to someone else on the phone. Jon was about to approach Evan until he was stopped by Luke. "Dude, Are you even listening to a word I'm saying?" </p><p>Jon shrugs "Yeah Uhhh-- I gotta go real quick, why- why don't you find whoever that Ryan is before he gets claimed by someone else". Luke's eyes sparkled "Your right!" before he disappeared in the dance floor looking for 'Ryan'. Jon looks back at where Evan used to be only to be seen climbing up the stairs with the guy excited. Jon chugs the last of his drink before investigating the scene and following them.</p><p>This wasn't his business, sure they shared a few kisses and love all around, but that didn't mean they were together. Or at least Delirious thought it that way. I guess Evan never felt the same way Jon did.</p><p>Rushing up the stairs he sees the two stumbling on the bedroom. Not knowing what he was about see he takes a peek from the door frame. Evan's arms were around the dude's neck as they make out and slowly start discarding they're clothes. Jon covers his mouth, feeling sick. His stomach twists and turns, making him dashing towards the nearest toilet, his hands balancing at every free wall space. Passing by Luke who was able to see Ryan, Luke saw the scene and ran after his best friend apologizing to Ryan before going.</p><p>Jon barfed on the toilet, his eyes brimming with tears. He stared at the wall for a while until Luke stumbled in the bathroom "J-Jon! Are- Are you okay?? What happened? Did you drink too much again??"</p><p>"It fucking hurts Luke!" </p><p>"Where?? What??!!"</p><p>"My chest Luke! Goddamit it's fucking aching!!"</p><p>Luke rolls his eyes seeing Jon and vomit on the toilet before he grabbed his hand, "Let's take you home, your done for tonight" Jon just nods while Luke took him out the party house, passing by Marcel and the others. "Oh Goodness Jon! Your finished already??" Tyler laughs at him, "Yes Tyler, he's done" Luke replies walking by them without a glance. </p><p>He hauls Jon in the car before getting in the driving."So what the fuck happened?" </p><p>"Evan! Evan happened!! H-he was with another guy--" Jon sobs choking on his spit. "I-I don't know why I'm just so fucking pissed! Why the fuck am I crying" He mutters holding his fists wanting to punch the dude.</p><p>He doesn't even understand why he was feeling like this, they weren't together. No, but this jealousy was just killing him. It hurt him so much, It took over his body.</p><p>While at the party, Evan had found out that the guy had a girlfriend, "Oh, Come on! She's not gonna find out" the other guy mentioned in only his tank top. "No, I said were not doing this, I'm not gonna make you cheat on your girlfriend" Evan said putting his pants on and fixing his hair. "You were a nice guy, thank you"</p><p>"Whatever you fucking slut! I bet someone else would taste way better then your shit ass!" </p><p>Evan bit his lip, but he held it in. He loved having sex, but he would NEVER do it for someone to cheat on their lover, He doesn't want to be a fucking snake. Not like his dumbass ex, who made him be like this. Even so, Evan needed someone, and that someone was delirious. </p><p>He decides to walk to Jon's apartment, with his given spare keys he unlocks the door, only to be greeted by a dark hallway. Seemed like Jon was still at the party. Until he was pinned by the wall harshly. "J-Jon! Your home!" Evan looked up to see a disheveled Jon who smelled like alcohol. "Jon? What's wrong?" he tried to get off him but Jon's grip was just too strong.</p><p>"J-Jon? fuck off! T-This isn't funny!" Evan tried wiggling out but Jon set his lips on Evan's neck. "No! I don't want this! Get off me you shit!"</p><p>Yeah, Evan didn't want this. He missed the sweet Delirious, the respectable Jon. He wanted his senses to come came, He needed Jonathan to come back.</p><p>Jon managed to discard Evan's varsity jacket and pulled him towards the bedroom and pushing him on the bed. Evan's faint screams were bad enough to listen. He punched Jon's back countless of times but they just won't make a difference, not sooner til' he grabbed a hold of a vase and smashed it on Jon's head which made him loose his grip on Evan. </p><p>Evan took this chance and ran out the door.</p><p>Jon looked around his surroundings before realizing his actions, he cursed under his breathe and ran out the door to chase Evan. Once he was close enough, he gripped back into Evan's wrist who quickly backed off "Let go of me you fucking monster!" </p><p>"E-Evan I'm sorry! I-I didn't know what I was doing!" Evan knew that. "I-I don't care! You almost raped me!"</p><p>"I'm sorry okay!?! At least listen to me before you fucking leave!!" Evan wants to, but he just felt like he couldn't. </p><p>He yanks his wrist back, "And why should I listen to you!"</p><p>"Excuse me?? You thinks this is all MY fault?!" Jon breathes hard. Evan's face scrunches up. "Evan you fucking dumb ass! D-Do you even know what you fucking do to me?? You make me feel all this emotions I've never felt before! I-I don't get you!", "I--Jon- Look--"</p><p>"Shut up! I'm fucking talking! Let me finish!" Jon points at the air making Evan's mouth shut. “You come to me crying, telling me how hurt you’ve been, suddenly…I-I- We do all these ‘things’ and then the next second I see you fucking another dude and I just—I know were not even together! B-But who am I then?? Mr-stop-by-for-a-fuck friend??”</p><p>Evan shuts him up for a kiss, "Stop...stop.." he whispers. "I get it...I get it okay?" tangling his fingers around the olders. “I-I didn’t know you felt the same way, I thought you’d just needed my body after you broke up with whoever that person was. I’m so fucking sorry we had to go through all this shit, Y-Your right Jon, I-I guess this was my fault—It always have been-“</p><p>“No, this wasn’t your fault at all. I guess were both the bad guys in this.” Jon smiled leaning down at him making Evan blush at the action. </p><p>After a moment of silence with birds chirping and music blasting at the party house in the distance. Jon cups Evan’s cheek. </p><p>“Are- Are we a thing now?” He asks.</p><p>“After all those sex and kissing?? I’m just kidding, I love you so much Del, I would die to be your boyfriend”</p><p>“No—No your not dying”</p><p>Evan chuckles “Okay okay” before setting his arms around the tallers neck and jumping in for a kiss, with the moonlight shining above them. After pulling away Jon makes a confused face as if he was trying to remember something. "Wh-What was that song again?" "J-Jon-- What--?" </p><p>"Oh, I fucking love you~!" </p><p>Evan blushes hiding his face. "I-I love you too..!"</p><p>It started out with a kiss, How did it end up like this?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos make me happy :D</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>